


It's Not Your Time

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Maggie deals with the aftermath of Glenn's death, but he's still with her.  He'll always be with her.





	It's Not Your Time

It's Not Your Time

 

A/AN: Just a little idea which popped in my head after watching the abomination which is 7x01.

 

Maggie felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain had become unbearable in her abdomen and in her heart. Her husband was dead, and she'd watched him die, and their child might be too. Eventually, she just let go, allowing herself to drift into unconsciousness. Everything felt warm, and pleasant, and she enjoyed the sensation of allowing herself to let go – release herself from this plane of torment. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in a room – their room back in Alexandria. 

Maggie sat up in bed, rubbing her arms as she glanced around at her familiar surroundings. She respired deeply, and then exhaled. She was home … but … how could that be? Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the knob turn. Her eyes grew wide when Glenn appeared, carrying a breakfast tray filled with an assortment of foods. 

“Glenn....” she breathed, the sound of her own voice startling her – filled with too much raw emotion. 

“Maggie, I brought you some breakfast,” he greeted her warmly, sitting the tray down in front of her. 

“How? How are you here? I just watched you...” she swallowed hard, unable to say that detestable word. 

Glenn grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. “Maggie, I told you everything would be all right. I told you I would find you.”

“Does that mean I'm-” she paused, leaving the thought incomplete.

Glenn shook his head. “No, you're not. You're very much alive, and you're going to continue to strive and do great things for the community, and for our child. I just had to see you one last time, and tell you I love you,” he replied, stroking her face ardently. 

“You mean it's alive?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes, he is,” he dispelled, filling her heart with ease.

“I love you, Glenn,” she declared, leaning in to brush her lips against his. The kiss was brief, and when she glanced up at him, he smiled. 

“It's time to wake up now; I promise I'll be waiting for you on the other side when the time is right, but not now. It's not your time,” he told her, gently closing her eyes. 

Before she could reply, she found herself waking up again, but she wasn't in their bedroom back in Alexandria. She was lying on a bed in someone's RV at the Hilltop, she presumed. Maggie laid there for a few minutes longer, her hand gravitating to her flat stomach. Her child was alive, and she had to carry on – for the community, herself, but most of all, for their child. Glenn may not have been present, but he was still here guiding her way, and she knew he would never leave her. No, he would go with her until the end – until she breathed her last.


End file.
